Biological implants for supporting tissue, to treat medical conditions, are generally known and used to treat various ailments. Various conditions of female and male pelvic anatomy can be treated by supportive implants. For example, pelvic prolapse conditions, including vaginal prolapse, can be caused by the weakening or breakdown of various parts of the pelvic support system such as the pelvic floor or tissue surrounding the vagina. Similarly, weakened tissues can result in fecal incontinence, urinary incontinence, and levator avulsion and other conditions of the pelvic floor. Broadly, due to the lack of support, structures such as the uterus, rectum, bladder, urethra, small intestine, levator and muscle of the pelvic floor, and vagina, may begin to fall out of their normal positions. Pelvic conditions such as these, as well as other conditions of biologic tissue, can be treated by placement of synthetic or biological implants to support weakened or affected tissues.